Stalkers and Love
by Pandasalltheway
Summary: Kagome thought that the school year would be awful but when she gets a call from her cousin who needs her help things get interesting. This is a SesshomaruXOC pairing and a kagome Inu pairing


**Hey guys I am having writers block on my other stories so I wrote something to take my mind off of it! Please tell me what you think. **

Summary: Kagome thought the new school year would be terrible and boring. One night she gets a call from her aunt asking if her cousin could stay with her because of problems in America. When Rebecca Wolf shows up all things go out of control. Maybe Kagome's year wouldn't be so boring after all. Sess/Bec, Inu/Kag San/Mir.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha only the plot for this story Rebecca and any other characters I make up along the way.

Kag: Can you hurry up they want to read the story.

Pandas: Shut up or I will have Inu end up with kikyo

Kag: NOOOOOO!

Pandas: Hehe. On with the story!

Chapter 1 Cousins and Stalkers

Kag Pov:

Kagome could just tell this school year would suck. School was starting up in two weeks and that time seemed all to short for her. _' Why wouldn't it suck the boy I have been in love with for years is dating my rival, Sango and Miroku can't hang out with me whenever I want since they are a couple.' _My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at it for a moment before lazily reaching for it.

"Hello this is Kagome" I said slowly trying to recognize the phone number. What I hear next takes me completely by surprise.

"Hey Kags have its Becca. I was wondering if you could ask aunty if I could stay at your house for awhile I have a bit of a problem here" my cousin states a bit sheepishly.

After hearing those words my mind starts racing and I shoot off questions in my mind 'what kind of trouble? Is she okay? Why does she need to move all the way from America to Tokyo?'

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I can easily sense my cousin's curiosity and worry so I start talking to her again "Before you ask I am fine I will explain once you ask your mom if I can stay" I say in a soft commanding voice. I hear her run off and start talking to my aunt and a nervous feeling starts to come over me. Just when I was about to panic I heard the younger girls musical voice fill my ears.

"She said you could stay and come to my school but what is this all about?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"Well I am kind of being stalked by my crazy ex boyfriend Jason" I said in a low voice and began to worry when the other end of the line was silent. "Kagome are you still there? Kagome? Hello?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BEING STALKED!" She yelled in my poor eardrum.

"Here let me explain, awhile ago I started dating this really cute sweet boy Jason. Every thing was fine until he started getting way to jealous and started hitting me. I broke up with him and now he is harassing me. I came out of the shower one day and he was in my room. It is very serious and mom thought it best I stay with you in Japan" I calmly explain to my concerned cousin.

Instead of a worried reply I got "Pack your bags you leave at noon tomorrow."I hung up and started packing. This year was going to be interesting.

Kag P.O.V

I couldn't believe it my sweet cousin Rebecca was being stalked by a crazy ex! I quickly calmed myself and started texting my friends. I told them to meet me at the airport tomorrow at three. [A.N. I know that is not the correct timing but I really don't care. :p] They sent me back questioning remarks even Sesshomaru and I simply told them that they would find out tomorrow. They quickly quieted down and went to sleep. Oh yes this year would be interesting after all. With that thought in mind Kagome laid down and let sleep claim her.

END CHAPTER

I know it is not very long but I am new and will try and make the others longer! I know this chapter is boring but please review and try the next one it gets more interesting. I really need some reviews so I can change some things if needed and will be able to carry on.

Kags: That chapter sucked.

Becca: Yeah why do I have to have a stalker? It creeps me out.

Pandas: Shut up you to or I will put you in the closet I tied Kikyo up in.

Both: Nooo! We might catch her sluttieness

Pandas: That's not very nice but true

Sesshomaru: Woman when will I come in.

Becca: yeah when does my Maru come in

Pandas: leave me alone next chapter alright!

Sesshomaru: Review and Pandas will update sooner.


End file.
